SANCTUARY
by Judgement Day IV
Summary: Shannon Akilli Harding was hand picked to be the future guardian of Natallia Ozera A rich and Elite Moroi because of his skill and for his mysterious heightened strength, speed and reflex. The two were made to attend St. Vadimir's Academy during the...
1. Prolouge

Sanctuary: V.A. Judgement Day IV

-SANCTUARY-

Vampire academy

Hi there! My name is Shannon Akilli Harding; I'm seventeen years old going on eighteen year old Dhampir, which is basically a half Human Half Moroi or Vampire, I d like to think we got the best of both genes. Now most Dhampir end up becoming guardians to protect the Moroi (Full, 100% Vampires) from the Strigoi who are basically the living dead. Now the cool thing about Moroi is their ability to use magic, now Strigoi being dead lose their magic and can't go out in the sun. Anyways. Normally we get assigned to Moroi when we graduate but I m special. Why? Well simply because I, uh, died once making me shadow-kissed. How am I still alive then? Well at the time of my death I was with my best friend a Moroi named Natallia Ozera, an Earth user, or so I thought. Anyways she somehow brought me back to life and healed me somehow when I died when I Died. Whatever she used to heal me, it woke up inside her.

I'm a natural fun loving guy with an obsession with chucking fists at the first guy I can. I had 2 goals in life: to become Guardian and to protect Natallia Ozera. She is a Vampire known as Moroi, I am known as a Dhampir, a half human, half vampire meaning I am built like a Human (and as strong) and I have the reflexes and agility of a Vampire, oh and I don't have urges to drink blood either. I'm a little darker than most humans and I have Jet-Black hair, or rather, I _had_ Jet black hair, I recently dyed it Hazel Brown just because it looks great. Anyways, I'm being trained to kill Strigoi, undead monsters who are (at the moment) like one hundred times faster and stronger than me. The only way to kill them is to A) set them on fire. B) Decapitate them or C) Stake 'em in the heart. I'd usually go for the decapitation thing though I wouldn't recommend it--it's a bitch to perform.

The weird thing with me and Natallia is that we share a psychic link together she's amazing at compulsion and well… so am I. Natallia had specialized in Earth explaining why she's so strong in Compulsion, as for why **I** can used the stuff? I donno. The cool thing is that our link for the most part is a two way thing, except she can't listen to my thoughts or conversations or anything, she just knows where I am and sees what I'm doing. She can however feel my emotions just not as strongly as I can.

So far I have a great social life and a totally mind boggling secret live.


	2. The Legends Return

SANCTUARY: VAMPIRE ACADEMY

Judgement Day IV

...The Legends Return...

Now before we begin I thing you should now that this story is going to be told mainly by me but if you see (Rose) before the next paragraph it means she telling the story.

(Shannon)

It was (At first) a normal day at the Academy. I had classes like everyone else and it was 4th period—the school day is half over!!! I had Combat Tactics II (Advanced Class) right now with Guardian Blight: A tall well built Dhampir with an insane piercing glare. Overall, he's a good guy... except when you piss him off. We started to work with wooden stakes on true-to-life practice dummies. "HARDING!!!" Guardian Blight's sudden roar startled me. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!" I had no idea what on earth I did wrong. I looked in his direction and—oh shit. In his hand, he held the hilt to my Manna Sword: a sword which emits a beam of energy as "the Blade" when the button is pressed, and with the right chemistry can cut trough almost anything. My sword's element is fire so an expert can decapitate Strigoi like sunavashit! I was probably going to be in deep shit—especially if he activated the saber. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" Everybody was lead to believe that Sanctuary was a cursed an unholy place so I absolutely, positively 150% could NOT tell him i got it from Sanctuary. "I built it." I lied, big time. "You built this? Really?" hem made my feel so stupid right now, "With what?" He challenged. "-BEEP- COULD SHANNON HARDING AND NATALLIA OZERA REPORT TO HEADMISTRESS KIROVA'S OFFICE PLEASE?" Saved by the intercom!! "Why yes... of course." replied Blight. "THANK-YOU. -BEEP-" "Luck-y." He said rather plainly as he just... gave it back to me. I couldn't help my smile at the timeless save. I met Natallia on the way. "Hey Shan." She said god looking cuter then ever before. "Hi there! what's up!" I said with a big smile on my face. "What do think they're calling us in for?" I could detect a little bit of worry through the bond. "Well whatever it is I'm freakin glad 'cause it got me out of tough spot in class... Heey relax you did nothing wrong Ok?" moment of silence. "They pulled me out of Home Ec." My jaw nearly fell through the ground. "That's, what your so worried about!?" She started biting her finger "My cake might burn." Oh..." I said "That is bad." In my mind i imagined a fire burning down the building and couldn't help snickering. "That's not funny." She said in a whiny tone. "I didn't say anything!" "But I can see what you thinking of and my cake burning down the academy is not cool, besides... Shawn is looking after my cake. Shawn......Szelsky that's it. "So if he's keeping an eye on your cake then... what's the problem exactly?" I asked her. "He got a 67% last Term." There was a pause and then. "Oh..." Not being able to say much else. "Yeah." She replied. We finally reached Kirova's Office and we went inside. Inside were like four Guardians The Moroi Prince Victor Dashkov and two other girls around my age sitting in front of Kirova meaning it's most likely that Nat and I are going to be playing a role in all this. "Urm, you wanted to see us Headmistress?" I could tell one of the two girls were Dhampir and boy, if looks could kill! She had a wicked glare aimed right at me, but I stared as if I didn't even see her, it pissed her off more. "Oh great, now what!? You mean to tell me that these two idiots..." In her eyes every thing started to blur and she and she heard a wicked whisper saying: "Choose your next words carefully…" Then her vision was back to normal and everyone was wondering why she had stopped. I know what she had seen 'cause I made her with the help of Nat's Super Compulsion. Kirova acted like rose said nothing "Yes, Yes sit down." Hesitantly we did. "They also have a bond." Kirova said after a brief silence. "Also?" We said in unison. "Yes, but that's besides the point, Shannon?" I flinched. "Y-yeah?" "You are to keep an eye Rosemarie during Academy Hours is that under--." "Are you crazy? I'm already on parole and now I'm stuck with this sniveling whining baby!?" She had to have forgotten what i said to her. Kirova nodded and just like that I launched her into a wall and pinned her againced it. "Do NOT! FUCK! With ME!" I saw extreme shock in her eyes and just like that the attitude came back. "Heh, you have as little of self control as I do." she said with a smirk "..." I let her go and went to my seat while she slumped down to the ground.

(Rose)

My god, If I didn't know better I'd say just now he was as fast as a Strigoi, but he just caught me off guard, right...? No he's fast, really fast. It kind of startled me, especially if he's the one who's going to keep me in check, I might have met my match. I felt a few emotions from Lissa, Worry mostly, worried I was okay, but really? I was more shocked than hurt. The "meeting" had finally ended and Lissa and I were going to get our schedules for class when Lissa broke the silence—we were quiet up until now. "A-are you alright?" Lissa asked with nervously. "I'm fine." A weak response but all I could manage. "Don't be hard on your self, I mean he has—" Just then I cut her off. "Who the fuck was he!? I've never seen him before now!" I sounded kinda bitchy but c'mon, I just manhandled by someone I didn't even know! "Maybe they came here after we left..." I could tell she was desperate for a change in subject. "They have a bond." She said as excitement trickled through the bond. "Yeah apparently." Lissa's Change in topic kind of worked. Next we parted ways in order to get our schedules. You guys pretty much know what goes on next so we'll go to Shannon then move on to what you don't know ok?

(Shannon)

"You are to make sure that she does not go out of line do understand?" Kirova stared at me hard. Then Guardian Belikov spoke, thank god. "I'll handle her, Unlike Shannon I do not have classed to worry about and I can follow her... besides... aren't I the one who supposed to be training her?" Kirova took time to let the words sink in. "It... makes sense...I guess." And there you have it! Not much to add to that. So basically rose and I warm up to each other till be become friends and Lissa started to hang out with Natallia, talking about their strange powers and all that other fun stuff. But if you were to think that this chapter ends happily then you got a second thing coming; Rose and Natallia hate each other and are at war too.


	3. Jealosy

-SANCTUARY-

-CHAPTER TWO-

-JEALOUSY-

(Shannon)

I noticed Rose standing in front of the caf, looking at something, grudgingly maybe but I couldn't tell. Anyways I decided to see what was up. She's been back at St. Vlad's for about a month or two now here attitude hasn't improved _that_ much but still, better than nothing at all. I soon noticed what she was looking at: Lissa and Natallia, sitting together, talking together…laughing, I glanced over at Rose and—yeap. Just a _hint_of jealousy. "Lemmie guess, you no longer have Lissa all to your self huh?" "No." Couldn't get flatter then _that_. "Well?" I asked expectantly. "It's just…nothing." "Okay." I said as I turned and walked away which made her crack. "Well, look at Natallia." I turned back and looked. "Okay?" "Moroi aren't supposed to look like that—they _can't_look like that!" Oh, I know where this is going. Okay let me explain our current situation, shall we? Most, sorry _all_ Moroi girls are super slim and don't have a lot of physique, Natallia however is _not_super slim and she has _a lot_ of physique meaning she's um extremely hot.

"Relax, rose your still going to have the spotlight of all the male population." "No, _she_ will." I quickly responded to that one. "_No, she won't_." I almost didn't recognize my voice. "Not as long as her life is still my hands." That seemed to reassure her. She smiled an said. "You know." She started. "She _really_ likes you, I mean, _really, likes_ you." I Hesitated. "I know." She looked confused. "Then why not _get_ with her?" I hesitated again. "Because she my charge—" She cut me off. "It would make _that_ much easier to guard her; cause if you two are in love, it would make you want to protect her more than anything." "It makes sense… I guess." But Ross wasn't done yet. "…Or is their something else?" I froze but had an immediate come back. "No, theirs nothing else! Just her." I got kinda loud just now. "Okay, calm down." "What's stopping you then?" She's got me cornered. "I love her but…I dunno. Should I?" Rose started to respond when suddenly a wave of compulsion hit me. I couldn't have been from Rose—she couldn't use compulsion. I couldn't break free; my mind struggled as I started to walk towards the cafeteria. Who ever was doing it was powerful. I soon noticed that I was walking towards Natallia and Lissa, Lissa was giggling at whatever Natallia was doing. My body went right to her as she stood up and kissed me. She then glanced back at Lissa triumphantly, took my arm and the three of us walked out of the caf. I furiously snapped out of it. "**YOUUU!**" She still had a smile on her face. "What?" She asked as cute and innocently as possible "**WHAT!? WHAT!? YOU USED COMPUL—" **Just then _she_snapped at_me_. "**SHANNON!**" Compulsion was forbidden and I could've gotten into serious shit for saying it that loud but I _wasn't_going to let that slide. "You used…**IT** on me!!!" I said still pissed off. "Gee, I'm sorry." She had a sad look that made me fall apart with guilt—and she wasn't using compulsion either, oh by the way, Compulsion is something Moroi have; most of them are weak at it but most Earth users and Spirit users excel at it. "I just wanted a kiss that's all." Then Rose chimed in. "Wait, you two are _already _together?" Then Nat put on a pouty face "I wish! He's **never **affectionate around me and I want some from him!" She was practically shouting now and my face was **red **from embarrassment!

Everyone was looking at me now. "Uhh, uhh!" She knew she got me cornered and almost as if on cue, Jesse Zelkos, a Moroi Royal came to make it worse for me and better for her. "What a shitty boyfriend **you** are; I mean, here you have an amazing girl anyone would kill to get, and you're mistreating her!" Natallia was clearly enjoying this; she was smiling while licking her lips showing a bit of her fangs. Damn it! "It's okay Jesse it's fine **I'll **correct him myself. That caught me off guard. And then she just dragged me away. I looked back and Rose gave me a sympathetic smile, she didn't hate Natallie but she definitely didn't love her either.


	4. Problems

-SANCTUARY-

-CHAPTER Three-

-problems-

(Rose)

I haven't seen Shannon after that but knowing that irritating Natallia, she's probably having her way with him, which is odd because it's usually the guy who has his way with the girl but when it comes to her, he's just a pussy. I wanted to see someone so I fished through the bond to find Lissa and gathered that she was at the library, going further into the bond I could tell she was with Christian, fuck. Oh well I'll just wander the school, alone, aimlessly—or not.

Just then as I looked up I noticed Mason slowly making his way towards… something. Now I was thinking how much I desperately needed to hang out with him. "Oh my! It's Rosy!" He said skipping my way. "Rosy? Do you have a death wish or something?" I said while smiling. Naturally if it had been anyone else, I would of hit them, but I really didn't care now so, yeah. "No, but I was thinking about how much I wanted to see you though."

Aah good old Mason, we really do think a like. I was acting as if I weren't thinking the same thing "Yeah. Life got boring without you." I intentionally slipped a little. "That it did." "Wait, what do you mean by that?" I hesitated for a bit, kinda shocked at the stupid question he asked. "The same thing you meant… Oh." I got it now. "No, I meant life got boring without you too." That last smile made Mason light up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, sorry." He said with that stupid-but-cute grin. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking he said this: "Christmas is less than four weeks and three days away." He said still smiling. "You're counting?" "Of course not! Christmas is for children." Mason immediately said. "It's okay Mase I was just teasing you, and besides... I like Christmas..." He gave me a kind of look that looked like he was either studying me to see was thinking or he thought something was wrong and he wanted to help. I took his hand. "What's with the look you're starting to worry me." I said as innocently as possible. After a little while he shook his head. "Nothing at all. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm stuck with Stan for the last half of lunch." "What the hell did you do?" I asked. "Well let's just say that an airplane crash-landed on Alto's face and it was kinda my fault." He said with a mischievous smile. I most definitely approved. "You idiot." I said with a half smile. Mason gave me another of trademark bows of his and went on his way. I peeked into the bond again and saw that they were playing an intense game of Tonsil Hockey—yuck. So I decided to… get a book from the library. When I walked in I didn't **see** them making out anywhere so I decided to search discreetly and wouldn't you know I found them. "Whoa!" I said acting surprised. The either were shocked by my 'whoa' or were taking a much needed gasp for air. "You know it's customary to play "The Twenty Minute Kiss" where people **can't** find you." I started to giggle. They both looked a little annoyed. More Christian than Lissa but still. "That's not cool Rose!" Said Lissa whining. "Hey! I was just looking for a book and here you are stuffin' yer tongues down each other's throats!" I said defensively. "Bullshit! You knew where we were!" She saw right through me. "Okay, fine! But I really did want a book." Okay that was sort of a half lie. "Oh, really? What book?" She knew she had me in a corner. So I walked over to the book stand and fished through the books there, I stumbled apon a rather big St. Vlad book and pulled it out. "This book." I said smiling triumphantly. "Yeah right." I heard as I walked away and through the bond I saw them go right back to kissing.


	5. Manna All Three Parts

（Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｆｏｕｒ： Ｍａｎｎａ）

(Shannon)

"Guardian Blight?"

Blight turned and noticed me making my way towards him. He looked almost as if he was in a pretty good mood!

"Oh hey, it's Shannon.

What can I do for ya?"

He sure sounded as if he was.

"Sir, I was just wondering why you haven't been harassing me about this lately." I asked while pulling out my _Manna Sword. _His face had a thoughtful look.

"Well Shannon, I was kind of over-reacting when I yelled at you 'bout the blade but it was definitely bullshit when you said you _built_ it. Why? Because it's an elite Guardian weapon: a weapon whose existence is known only to the best of guardians—meaning you novices are only taught how to use them only after you graduate a pass the 'X-Guardian' Exam. Only it's an optional thing so most graduates blow them off since they don't care for titles or extra school for that matter."

What!? Most grads don't take the GX Exam?

"But why? Don't they know you could—?"

"No they don't." Now I was confused.

"They are only told let alone taught about the _Manna Blades_ after they pass the exam." Ah, now I get it—because usually once you pass an exam like that you need to stay for like another month at school for training and you're assigned Moroi is stuck at the Academy until you've finish your extra training and usually after you graduate you generally don't want to have to stick around longer than you already have to.

All of a sudden… **BA-BEEP!** **BA-BEEP!** **BA-BEEP! **The alarm shocked us both. "What's going on!?" I asked.

"I-I don't know!"

I walked towards the gym doors and opened and saw that the students were in a frenzy. **BA-BEEP!** **ALL STUDENTS MUST RETURN TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DORMS IMMEDIATELY! ALL GUARDIANS REPORT TO THE GUARDIAN TOWER THIS INSTANT!**

"Boy, come with me." Blight said calmly and swiftly as he departed and I followed him without hesitation. On our way to Guardian Tower, I stopped running 'cause I had a queasy feeling that almost made me throw-up. "Are you alright?" Asked Guardian Blight. "Uh, yeah, I'm cool." And just then a Strigoi came out of nowhere and attacked. Just then Blight reacted by igniting _his_ Saber. It was green meaning his sword's element was Earth. He attacked instantly and with a roar of fury. He must've been focusing real hard because he sliced right through the Strigoi's arm like a hot knife through warm butter. Oh my did the monster scream bloody murder or what! The Strigoi was cut down seconds later. I couldn't help but say this: "I gotta feeling I know what the lockdown was for."

世知巣か 課寺

（Ｐａｒｔ Ｔｗｏ）

(Rose)

"What's going on!?" Lissa asked me frantically.

"I-I honestly don't know—a drill maybe?"

I said with an equal amount of concern. Lissa sent me a confused look.

"But wouldn't they have told us if there was a drill—an-and everyone else seems to be scared—" I finished her thought.

"Shitless, I know."

After I said that she just looked at me as if I had just violated her. Well technically I did read her mind which is technically violating her personal space. I said sorry almost immediately after seeing the expression on her face. And just then, the intercom went off. ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THEIR DORMS IMMEDIATELY—ALL GUARDIANS REPORT TO THE GUARDIAN TOWER NOW I then thought of Shannon—didn't he go to the gym?

"Lissa, go to your room now."

I said without eye contact. But I could tell she was looking at me with confusion.

"Wh-what?" I then looked directly at her and almost begged her.

"Please!"

We held each other's gaze for a moment.

"There's something I gotta see… I promise I'll come to your room as soon as I'm done, okay, Liss?"

She nodded.

"Okay." She said weakly.

"Be careful." I smiled and ran off.

(Shannon)

So after a little while Guardian Blight and I had managed to get to Guardian Tower without much problem and we were directed to the conference room. Those who saw me gave me curious looks but none of them questioned my being there. Once we got there a Guardian named Alberta met us, She was the guardians' leader.

"What took you so long—and what is _he_ doing here?"

She asked firmly. John (Blight) was a little hesitant—almost as if he were figuring out what to say.

"Well before the alarm sounded Shannon and I were discussing an important matter. When we heard the call to Guard-Tower I told him to come with me…

And one the way here we were confronted by a Strigoi." He just coughed before saying "Strigoi", odd. Alberta seemed to have let it slide.

"…Okay hurry up, the meeting has already started."

With a swift nod from Alberta, we went in. "We are under 'attack' from five Strigoi unit, st—excuse me, _we_ have only dispatched four leaving us to assume that one is still out there—"

"Actually that's not true--" Interrupted Guardian Blight.

"—We have dispatched one of them."

The lady that was speaking before arched her eyebrow.

"We?" she asked.

Yeah, we?

"Yes, The boy on my right also helped." She just shook her head and continued.

"All Guardians trained in Manna report to the Key Points on your EMD (Electronic Mapping Device or so I've heard)" Blight interrupted again.

"I'm sorry but if I may, I'd like to take the boy with me." That one scored collective gasps from the other Guardians, even I was shocked but I didn't say anything.

"Have you gone mad? He will surely be killed." He just stood there undaunted.

"I have reasons to believe he was trained to use a Manna Blade."

He gave me a quick nod and I went for my sword. BTZZ Was the sound it made when I ignited it. Everyone except me and Blight were astonished.

"Impossible! He hasn't even graduated yet!"

Basically, lots and lots of bickering.

"WHILE YOU PEOPLE ARGUE STRIGOI ARE ATTACKING!" Yelled Guardian Blight with his booming voice. That shut everyone up.

"He's right! We must act now!" Shouted another man.

"Alright, Guardian Blight but he is **your **responsibility, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." And just like that we were off!

世知巣か 隠すいい

（Ｐａｒｔ Ｔｈｒｅｅ）

"Sir?"

I looked at Guardian Blight after a long thought.

"Yeah?" He looked back at me.

"Why did the Guardian that came after us look all beaten up?" After we arrived at the meeting at Guardian Tower, a man came a few minutes after us bearing the same injuries as the Strigoi John killed—minus the cut off arm. Now that I think about it, that Strigoi was rather weak and slow.

"Uhh… I uh, I dunno."

Mighty suspicious if you ask me.

"Look we're in the middle of a war…"

Wow, that was random.

"…so I want you to show me what you got now…" I just stared. He looked sad. "…Okay?"

I held his gaze for a while.

"Uh…yeah."

I said—he smiled.

"Good."

Just then a Strigoi attacked but my body didn't alert me…odd. I pulled out my blade and activated it and he pulled one out too.

"What!?"

A Strigoi!? With a Manna Blade!? The Strigoi had to have been a former Guardian—or still is! He had a Water Blade while I had a Fire Blade—not a great advantage for me. I attacked with great speed and he had a hard time keeping up with me—even with an elemental advantage. I caught on.

"Ha! For a Strigoi you sure are slow!!" I looked at his eyes and notice his eyes weren't red-rimmed! Ha! He isn't Strigoi! He's a guardian covered with illusion magic! I smirked and decided to call him on his bluff.

"Enough! It's time to kill you _now_!!!" His eyes widened one hundred times. I slugged him in the face and he dropped his saber. It deactivated on its own. I went for the kill by readying to thrust my sword into his heart but then John stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Stop" He said.

"Heh! You're lucky…" I had a dark smile.

"…Guardian Joan." His eyes widened again.

"How did you…!"

I laughed but then smiled sweetly and gently.

"A Four Year Old could figure it out."

I got off of him, closed my eyes and smiled gently.

"My boy you passed with flying colors—A+ even." Said Guardian Blight while smiling. "So this was all a setup?" I asked a little annoyed. "This was supposed to be a preparation for the field exam. And thanks to your help we were able to study the most elite Dhampir so we'll be able to become a powerful force."

Aha…

"Um, yeah can I offer advice?" I didn't give him time to answer.

"Since _I'm_ the only one with a Manna Blade you shouldn't use them—"

Joan cut me off right back.

"—and neither will you. You must swear that you will not use it unless a guardian uses on you, understand?" I smiled again.

"Yes sir."

（地はいても並みに会と理知かいす）

（Ａ ｆｅｗ ｍｉｎｕｔｅｓ ｌａｔｅｒ）

"BOY!!!" I was startled. I turned and saw the dorm matron walk towards me and after a few minutes of bull shitting her, she let me off and I went to bed.


	6. Sanctuary

**SANCTUARY ****CHAPTER ****5****Judgement Day IV**

CHAPTER V

SANCTUARY

(Shannon)

It was a rather chilly, white day in Montana, but still, beautiful. I stood there wondering the hell was going on here—Dhampir and Humans lifting up heavy boxes going in and out of _Vladimir's Academy._

"What the—?"

I heard footsteps rapidly coming towards me. I turned and saw Natallia running towards me.

"Shannon!"

I gave her a swift wave.

"What the hell is going on here?"

she stopped and gave me a sidelong glance.

"Oh? You don't know?"

I sighed, as if anyone did.

"Just answer the question."

She gave me a smile.

"Come with me!"

She turned and ran and I followed suit. She took me to her dorm and the massive empty space her room had been filled with technology: There had been a massive desk installed all along the wall and like three Super High-TechSuper Computers. Just then the guy in the room walked towards another man who was standing near the door. They muttered a few things to each other and the guy at the door left.

"Okay, Lady Ozera, we are done the installation in both dorms."

I gave her a curious glance.

"Both dorms?"

"Yeah! Your dorm too!"

My God, if they touched _anything_ I'll kill them all!

"Relax, they didn't touch anything." I rapidly spun my head towards her. "You in my head again?" She giggled.

"You're always in _my_ head."

Fair enough. The workers left and she dragged me into her room and turned on the computer, it loaded in like, ten seconds. She pushed a button and then a website came up: It was a beautifully designed site and at the header of the page it said SANCTUARY in big, cool letters. She clicked a link and then a pinkish-red page turned up.

COMMENCE PASSPHRASE IN 10, 9, 8, 7…

"Hold on to my hand." I took her hand and waited.

3, 2, 1. COMMENCING SONG

Just then, the instrumental to a song my mother once sang to me played. She closed her eyes and started to sing.

"_Omoi daseba harukara ruka, miraiyu Honrinaiyu-shkabrunmina, my Sanctuary, Kagaia-itera, where fears and lies, azonlonshita-ake, Bokulamon Honrinaiyu-shkabrunmina Sakoshidaye, Oniyetehi~ta" _

Just then a massive white light burst out from underneath us and she continued:

"_My fears…all the lies… azonlonshita-ake, Ahhhhhhha—Honrinaiyu-shkabrunmina, Ahha, ahha, ahha-ahhha." _

Then everything disappeared. It sounded as if angels were singing around us. _Ahha, ahha, ahha-ahhha Ahha, ahha, ahha-ahhha. _My eyes were closed—when did that happen? Anyways, when I opened them—oh my _God!!!_

"Where are we!!?"

I was in awe! This place was—no _is_ beautiful!!! This place is like—is god's work! An awesome warm breeze, Beautiful green grass as far as the eye could see, a radiant warm sun—not too hot, not to chilled but perfect! It was like the ultimate fantasy game! "Where are we!?" I couldn't help but ask again.

"Sanctuary."

"No shit huh?"

I looked at her and saw her in a Pink and sky blue kinda videogame like outfit. I looked at my self and I was wearing the same thing I was at the academy: A black T-Shirt rimmed with white at the edges with a pair of really baggy Black jeans. I stared at her adoringly: She hid her arms behind her back puffed up her shoulders to cover her neck and gently swung herself left and right—she is _soo_ beautiful. She caught me staring at her but didn't say any thing.

_This is amazing._ I thought to her through the bond.

I walked up to her and put my hands around her waist. She gasped and I kissed her—for like, I think seven seconds.

(Natallia)

He pulled away from me and I was breathless—I mean: Omigod! He kissed me! _He _Kissed_ Me_!!! I was in heaven. All I could muster was a breathless smile! He still held me so close and by the waist too! I'm soo happy! "You…kissed me!" I squealed. "You Kissed Me!!!" I started to jump up and down!

I made it sound as if he hated me but he was always in a _let's-be-friends_ relationship with me! "AHH! I'm SOO Happy!!! Eek!" I hugged him hard. "You _do_ love me!!"

That _really_ surprised him, like, a lot. After we held each other for a long time we finally let go. In a desperate attempt to change the topic I said:

"I uh, came here before and uh…"

(Shannon)

I looked around me amazingly. "Yeah, no kidding!"

"Don't worry I am highly respected here and I uh, know where we could get you something to look a little more um, 'Normal' here."

"Normal, huh?" I said as I looked around at this amazing scenery around me. Natallia tugged at my arm and we started to walk towards a town. The towns were like videogames set in the olden times. We walked in to a shop and apon notice Natallia was greeted immediately (Of course).

"Ahh! Lady Ozera! It does my heart good to see you again milady." Said the shopkeeper. I'd bet he was in his mid Seventies. She smiled the smile of an angel

"Thank-you Horace! It's great to see you too!"

He smiled at her but then noticed me.

"Ah! Who is your friend, milady?"

"Ahh! Sorry! This is Shannon, a childhood friend of mine."

She smiled again. "He needs some equipment."

Horace smiled again but this time at me.

"Charmed."

I smirked.

"The pleasure's all mine."

He shifted his attention back at her and then at me again.

"What class are you?" Natallia and I shared glances.

"Class?"

She didn't hesitate to interrupt me.

"We don't know—I mean he's new here but he has a class."

His face turned curious and excited. "Do you have a weapon?"

As if that were a cue for me I ignited my saber.

"Ahh, you are one of the legendary _Soul Knights." _

Now I'm confused.

"Soul Knight?"

He replied immediately.

"Yes! A _Soul Knight_ is a Knight whom wields a _Manna Sword _and can use the _life-force/spirit _of the life around him or her to manipulate things with their minds. Try it! Try it! Go on! Go on!"

I sighed. After a while I decided to try it, I raised my arm and focused on something at the end of the hall when a girl about our age came out and… "Hey, Horace the—AHH!" I accidentally got her. "AHHA! PUT ME DOWN!!" I blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry!!" I said as I tried to let go. I heard a big 'THUMP!' as she fell to the floor. Natallia started to giggle then fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"That wasn't funny!"

I said with a half whine. Still laughing she was barely able to say something.

"You're right! (Still Laughing) It's hilarious!!!" I could tell that the look on my face must have been priceless. Her laugh was so beautiful though, that it was impossible to seriously stay mad at her. I glanced at the shopkeeper, Horace muttering something to the girl and her anger had seemed to have left her.

I picked Natallia up from the ground while she was still smiling sweetly.

"I haven't laughed like that in a while."

I didn't notice Horace creep up behind me.

"I can tell by looking at you that you'd probably prefer a simple but rugged look."

He startled the crap out of me. I took the gear he got me and I must say, the armor (Gear) he gave me actually looked pretty good: a little ripped but I'm guessing that's part of the style. I decided to try it. It was a silver cloth armor complete with the top half and the pants to go with it. The pants were a little torn too, but it all looked good.

"Awesome!"

It really, really was! Horace turned to Natalie.

"Of course this time it is free milady."

Oh my god, she practically went in to shock.

"Absolutely not!! I _will_ pay you for your efforts!"

Knowing it was hopeless to argue with her. He eventually nodded and let her pay him. We left the store and I felt true happiness flow from her through the bond. I glanced back at her and she was silently smiling to herself. I couldn't tell why but it probably was self-fueled happiness.

"Enjoying you're self, milady?"

"Yes, very much."

"So" I started. "Can we go home yet?"

"No, there's still one more thing we have to do, just follow me okay?"

My wanting to protest vanished so ended up Smiling instead.

"Sure."


	7. Christmas!

（Ｐａｒｔ Ｏｎｅ）

（Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｓｉｘ： Ｃｈｒｉｓｔｍａｓ！）

(Kyle)

Hi! My name is Kyle Rhodes; I'm Shannon's best friend. I make my first-but-not-last appearance here, so you'll have plenty of time to get to know me.

First off, me and a few others have gathered to make a well deserved Christmas party (It's gonna be their first one!) and were going to make it the best one they've ever had. I'll fill you in on the details as we go. We now that they're in Sanctuary and that they have set a gate window meaning they'll be out soon.

"Okay, let's run over the plan one more time…"

"QUICKLY!! THE GATE HAS JUST OPENED!!! THEY'RE COMING THROUGH!"

"Damn! Thanks Ryan."

"It's okay Kyle. We all know the plan—it'll go smoothly, we promise."

I scanned the gate camera quickly and finally said:

"Thanks, Rose. Kay, everybody clear out! Four days till project Christmas I is due!!!"

After that dismissal everyone bolted out of the room as fast as they could.

Next Day.

"Hey, Shannon!"

Shannon was walking ahead of me and looked startled at my voice.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Nothin' much—so anyways, were having a massive party at my dorm on Christmas Eve and we wanna know if you and Natallia are coming?"

I gave him a few moments to sit on that hoping it would be a yes.

"Formal?" He asked.

"Non-Formal" I replied.

"I'm down then."

"Great, Shan! See ya there!"

Phase Three: Complete! What's Phase Two? You'll see!

(Shannon)

I was on my way back to my dorm to go brush my teeth when Kyle confronted me; I had a horrible case of garlic breath due to lunch and I was hoping to exterminate. They added Keycard locks on like, every door in the academy a few months back meaning I had about seven different cards. And wouldn't you know, I brought the wrong one. I pushed the pad lock button to reveal the Pass-code pad and rapidly pushed a combination of 5 buttons to unlock the door manually and boom! I picked the lock! Anyway I went into the bathroom, went for my tooth brush and turned on the water. I slapped toothpaste on my brush and opened my…Oh…My…God…

Right there… a set of fangs! Impossible! Those weren't there before! I'm a Dhampir! We don't have fangs! Regardless of the fact that we are part Vampires we don't get fangs!

Just then Natallia walked in calling my name. I turned in shock and cupped my mouth with my hand so she wouldn't see me.

"Shannon, I—" she stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked while slowly approaching me.

I moved away from her.

She then looked in to my eyes and all of a sudden I wanted her to kiss me…Damn!

"That's not fair." I muffled out. It was soo hard to fight—I wanted that kiss, no I _needed_ that kiss. She came towards me and we kissed. She knew I was covering my mouth for a reason and she was doing to find out.

Shit! I felt her tongue touch my upper-left fang and she pulled back and gasped.

"What was…!?"

"…That?"

I didn't know what to say. I mean, what would **you** say if you suddenly grew fangs and the girl who just kissed you felt them, huh?

"…Open."

I reluctantly opened my mouth.

"Oh, my, god." She said while cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Those are…fangs." "But _how_?"

I started to answer but it was tough.

"I…I don't know."

She put her hands on my cheeks and examined my newly grown fangs.

"Impossible…"

"What do I do?"

"I don't know but nobody can find out."

I turned towards the mirror and I saw them recede!

"Hey, they're gone!"

"What? Let me see!"

I turned towards Natallia and she looked at my teeth.

"Your right! They're gone."

Just then someone knocked at the door and Kyle came in.

"Hey Shannon…What's goin' on?"

I realized that there was still no distance between us. We separated.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay then, I won't harass you then…"

"So what's up?" Natallia smiled sweetly and his earlier enthusiasm returned.

"Yeah so the gang and I are having a Christmas party and we wanna know if you two wanna come."

Natallia got excited.

"Oh, that sounds like fun; our first Christmas ever!"

I smiled.

世知巣か 課寺

（Ｐａｒｔ Ｔｗｏ）

(Natallia)

It's December Twenty-Fourth, 2009: Christmas Eve. Tonight we are having a school party/dance and Shannon's band is going to play—oh yeah, he has a band. He didn't like the fact that I told him to dress up in a suit thought… it was warfare. But we went shopping and he finally agreed to get a suit—even though it was completely black, it still looked amazing on him which is the important part. After that we have our first Christmas party! I'm so excited because it's our first Christmas celebration ever!

Anyways, our "day" technically started at 9:00PM but I woke up at around 11:00PM (Vampires run on a nocturnal schedule).

After a little bit of walking around I found Lissa. She looked a little stressed—maybe I could tell because she was pacing rather quickly?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Rose, she got into shit earlier and might not be able to come to the dance with me and Christian."

(as if she would want to anyways.)

"Shannon will deal with it."

I didn't exactly like to volunteer Shannon to do things without his consent but I do it so much that just…happened.

"Umm…okay? Thanks?"

"No problem!" I've done good!

I searched through the bond and saw…Shannon being challenged by some poor soul.

(Shannon)

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"That's right bit-chh, you goin down, motherfucka!" Said the kid who just challenged me to a fight. As you can probably can tell by his dialog. he is black…

"I heard that yous tha best nov in tha skool an I wanna scrap, son! An when Kaine wanna fight, he gon get a fight!

You dig?"

I sighed and said:

"I dig…"

I overheard Mason.

"Man that kid is going to get his ass kicked. I almost feel bad for him."

"Shut-up, bit-chh! I ain't gonna lose shit!"

In a split second he pulled out a Blue Manna Blade (Water) ah, that's why he was so cocky—he had my elemental weakness.

"That's right, fucka. I got tha sword that kills ya'll sword!"

I was half amused and half irritated, so I simply gave him a lopsided smile…which pissed him off.

"Wha's so funny huh?"

I laughed a sinister laugh.

"I killed you and you don't even realize it."

My mind: No Mercy

"My turn" I activated _my_ blade in turn. I was at first almost 30 feet away from him but closed the gap quickly.

I attacked and surprisingly, while astonished at my speed he still managed to block my attack.

"How you like that ey, Bit~ch?"

I smirked and said: "I like it a lot"

With my free hand I made a shoving gesture and he went flying—looks like I can use my abilities from Sanctuary in the real world too. He landed with a hard thump.

"Owa, what tha fuck?" He said crawling to his feet.

"Looks like you don't know everything about me after all."

I raised my hand and his body followed, leaving him suspended in the air. I threw my hands down and he went face first to the ground. I raised my hand again and he followed.

"Wha's goin on? How you doin that, man?"

"Through the power, of magic."

"In…friggin…possible…"

Again, I slammed him down and then tossed him aside. He got to his hands and knees and started coughing up blood. I walked up to him.

"Give up?"

"N-no"

He's got guts, I'll give him that. Suddenly the door opened and Natallia walked through it.

(Natallia)

As soon as I saw him I ran to him and saw that the boy who challenged him was beaten to a pulp.

"That's not nice" I kind of whined a little but I always get what I want when I do that so yeah, I'm a spoiled brat I know but people love me anyways.

Shannon walked up to me, put his hands around my waist and kissed me—I thought I was going to melt. He's starting to do that so casually now, and I love it. He realizes how hard it is for me to stay mad at him when he does that—I hate it, but in a guilty way, I love it too—he's learning too much from me.

"What's up?" He asked me still holding me.

"I need a favour—or rather, Lissa needs a favour."

"…Well?"

"She needs you to bail Rose out of troub—"

"I'm on it."

And just like that he left the gym.

(Shannon)

I was pretty sure she was getting reprimanded at Kirova's office and I'm a man with a plan so let's make it hot.

I opened the door to Kirova's office and surely enough she was there.

"Hathaway!" That startled everyone in the room.

"Shannon!"

"Shut-up! You had a duty to perform and you weren't there!"

"Wha—" She saw me tap my foot twice and said:

"Sorry, but I got in troubl—"

"That's NO excuse! You evaded your duty and you gonna pay for it!"

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Asked Headmistress Kirova.

"She is on committee and mostly everyone is fucked without her doing her job, What did she do?"

"Beat-up a Royal."

"Son-of-a-bitch"

"I have a feeling your punishment for her is worse than ours so we'll leave her discipline to you then."

"Thank-you, Headmistress."

I then dragged her of .

"Thanks for the save, Shan, but how did you know what was happening—or where I was?"

"Natallia."

"Oh… Thanks."

"No you're not."

"Uh, yeah I am!"

"You're not gonna be."

"Why?"

"Cause I still have to punish you."

"Are you serious!?"

"Dead."

I took her to Lissa and holy shit did she scream! Lissa bit her fuckin head off.

"I'm sorry! Jessie crossed the line and pissed me off!"

"LOOK…AT…ME…I…DON'T…GIVE…A FLYING…FUCK! CONTROL YOUR FUCKING TEMPER OR ELSE!"

"okay…"

I think Lissa was scaring Natallia because Nat was holding on to me.

"holy shit…Lissa's pissed…" She whispered to me.

"no kidding…" I whispered back.

"Okay, uh, we're going to go now so, uh, bye."

"let's go!" I whispered to Nat.

"okay"

Near Sunrise.

The Christmas party was going to start soon so we went to Band Headquarters to discuss our plan.

"Okay, Roll Call! Guitar!"

"Joel Rhodes! Ready and accounted for!"

"Bass!"

"Kyle Rhodes! Ready and here!"

"Drums!"

"Millie Rosenguarde! Good to go!"

"And Back-up!"

"Calvaan and Millie reporting!"

"Great! Okay so let's run by the gig one more time."

"First, we have Stare into the Sun, Thrice. Then we have Hero, Skillet, Our latest then Jerk It Out, Ceasars and last but not least, Kissed by a Rose, Seal…Objections?"

"Naw we're cool."

"Perfect."

Background.

and now introducing…Broken!!

(Lot's of cheering people)

"Alright, guys! Let's make it hot!"

"Feeling like I'm due for, a miracle, I'm waiting for a sign, I stare straight, into the sun and I won't close my eyes…"

(Rose)

Hello! Long time no, uh, speak eh? I'm going to take over since all Shannon does for the next little while is perform and Natallia is there listening, and truth be told, I highly doubt you wanna read four sets of lyrics so I go behind the scenes to where the good and majorly important stuff happens.

"Okay, Guardian Harding should be here soon so we need you and Lissa to warn Oscar at the gate that we invited him okay?"

Lissa and I shared a quick glance.

"Right—okay!"

Main Hallway.

"This is so exciting! It's going to be they're first Christmas and the biggest celebration ever!" Said Lissa hopping.

"I hope it works—if _they_ see _them _we're screwed."

"They won't, Rose. You forget that Shannon and his band are playing in the Grand Hall and Natallia is there too."

"Yeah I know, Liss but still…anything can happen."

She put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"It'll be fine, Rose."

"I hope you're right."

I heard a voice in my head—it was Lissa's

_You worry too much; it's not like you, Rose._

"Mm."

We finally got to the main gate and as we reached the Gate Booth we saw four people approach the gate.

"It's okay Oscar, they're with us."

"These the guests Kyle spoke about?"

We shared glances.

"Kyle was here? When?"

"Just before the show—he was worried they'd be here before you two came."

Lissa voiced my thought.

"Ah."

"Yes these are them."

Oscar nodded and opened the gate.

"Ahh, Lady Dragomir, it is an honor to meet the final Dragomir." Said one of the men. He was covered in shadows so I couldn't see his face that well, but Lissa could."

"Thank-you, Guardian Harding, It is an honor to meet you too."

"And you must be Shannon's Mother"

"Yes, I am, pleased to meet you."

"The Pleasure is all mine—wow you sure are beautiful."

"Thank-you, you look beautiful too."

"Thanks… Oh! I'm sorry you must be Natallia's Parents!"

"Yes, I am Karina and this is my husband Darren."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vasilissa Dragomir and this is my Soon-to-be Guardian, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Nice to meet you, Vasilissa."

I started to get annoyed.

"We should hurry the show is almost done, follow us!"

While we were walking I realized that we still don't know Shannon's Mom's name.

_I was thinking the same thing._

"what the hell? i thought you couldn't read my mind?" I whispered to her.

"i don't know…"

"Excuse me but what is your name?"

"Oh! My apologies, my name is Riku Aurora Harding, and his name is Arthur Pasoli Harding."

"Okay thanks."

_Does that answer your question?_

"yeah, thanks." I whispered back to Lissa

We were close enough to hear the end of the song.

Baby! I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey, ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels e-yeah, now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey. Ba, ya ya, ba da, da da, ba da, ba ya ya. Ba, ya ya, ba da, da da, ba da, ba ya ya

Baby! I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey, ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels e-yeah, now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey. Ba, ya ya, ba da, da da, ba da, ba ya ya. Now that your rose is in bloom…a light hits the gloom…on the…greey.

They started cheering very loudly and we were nearing Kyle's Room. We were at the door and I did the secret knock: Knock…Knock, Knock…Knock, Knock. Soon after a girl named Laura Vallor, Joel's Girlfriend came to the door.

"Oh, great! They're all here! Good! Okay come in but hurry! We just got the signal, they're getting off stage now."

"Okay, Thanks!" We all went in sat down, locked the door, turned off the lights and waited…

Five Minutes Later…

PSSSH! TARGETS ARRIVAL: ETA 32 SECONDS

Rodger, who held the talky pushed the button said.

"Copy that." PSSHT

(Shannon)

"Whoo! We are Golden!" I shouted excitedly.

"I know eh? My guitar skills were legendary out there!" Said Joel playing air guitar.

"We were all legendary out there, they'll remember Broken forever!" I Said.

"Fire From Above! What about Fire From Above!? For the band's perminate name?"

"It sound pretty chill."

"It does!"

Then Kyle chimed in.

"Not to rain on our parade or anything but it's party time!"

We all let out a collective "oh yeah!" and head out for Kyle's dorm.

"Hey guys!"

(All) "Hey, Nat!"

"You guys were great!" Kyle rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks!"

Kyle's Dorm.

Kyle looked pretty sweaty at the door. He put out his hand slowly and Joel said.

"What are you doing you Panzashreck, open the fuckin door!"

"Shut-up, Joel!" He grabbed the handle and put the key in, turned and then…


End file.
